hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Windra's (hopefully) useful guide to wiki pages
Hello and welcome back to my (now) series of guides! I'm Windra, but my name on here is Fynxfan. I have already written 1 (one) guide, but today I am abot to change that by writing this guide to wiki pages. I hope you find it useful! Let's get started! What we're creating today is a page for a character, just so you know! Also, these are just suggestions and how I do things, you don't have to do things this way. Step 1 - Introduction I like to start off by writing a short introduction paragraph for my character. It starts with the character's name in english (and bolded) and then, in brackets, I add the Japanese name, first in Kanji (for last names) and Hiragana or Katakana (for first names), which are the Japanese writing system. After that, I put the romanized version behind it, both in cursive. A tip for the ones of you struggling with names: There exist pages which have listed Japanese names, together with their proper spelling, both for first and last names, which i am gonna drop here. Alternatively, translate the words in a translator, although I advise to only translate single words and not whole sentences. After the name, I add which series this character is from, whether from an official or fanseries and after that, I add the creator (usually me for my pages). If the character is a Cure, I add their Cure name like I did the civilian name and what they are the Cure of. Lastly, if the character has a catchphrase, I add it here. Here are several examples from my pages (from now on, examples will be written in cursive!): Ninomiya Kazuko''' (二宮和子 Ninomiya Kazuko) is a HUGtto PreCure OC created by Windra. Her alter ego is Cure Espoir (キュアエスポワール Kyua Esupowāru), the Pretty Cure of dreams.'' ''Tsunashi Momo (十百 Tsunashi Momo) is the lead cure of Destiny Star PreCure and her alter ego is Cure Licht (キュア リヒト Kyua Rihito). Her catchphrase is "This is youth!" (これは青春です！ Kore wa seishun desu!).'' ''Shinseichiri Vega (新星塵ベガ Shinseichiri Bega) is a Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure OC by Windra. Vega's alter ego is Cure Nebula (キュアネビュラ Kyua Nebyura) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Elements of Space.'' Step 2 - Infobox Also at the top of the page, I add an infobox which has the most vital information listed down easy to read. You can add an infobox to your page by selecting the insert and then template tool at the top of the editor. I personally use my own infobox with a special name, but there is a template available on the wiki. They are pretty easy to fill as the titles are written besides the fields. As an example, here's one I filled out (this not the one I usually use) Step 3 - Personality, Appearance, History Now, we're getting into the juicy stuff. I grouped these three sections together because I write them in the same style. I usually start out with the personality! Basically I describe how the character behaves (for more info check my last guide). I always try to write in sentences, as just seeing some vaguely defining character traits in a string seperated by commas makes it kind of hard to imagine how a character would act. A sentence also makes it easier to read. The appearance is basically the same. I just write out how the character looks, but I always try to be as descriptive as possible, because as long as I don't have a picture this description is the only clue others have as to what the character looks like. I generally seperate physical (what their body and hair and stuff look like), outfits and make another seperate paragraph for the Cure outfit (as long as it exists) For example, I'm gonna show two versions of a description of one of my OCs (just the physical, no outfit): First off, this: Kazuko has green eyes and long brown hair. (Wildly exaggerated, please don't get triggered) And now compared to this: Kazuko has green eyes and is taller than most people her age. She has chocolate brown hair reaching beyond her shoulders, most of which she keeps open. She has bangs and has some of her hair tied into a braid at the back of her head, hold in place by a green ribbon. The second version says a lot more, doesn't it? Just adding another adjective to a colour can help! Describing a hairstyle is also always a good idea because hair can be worn a lot of different ways! Lastly, the history! Repeat like before, write down the character's backstory. I personally go from family background (parents, siblings, etc.) to a chronological timeline of some of the most important events in the character's life. The next points are the ones I frequently switch around in placing on the page. There's still no rules as how to do this, so you don't have to do it like this! Step 4 - Relationships Here, I put my character's relationships with other characters down. I usually link back to the characters I put here. How I do this is by first writing down the other character and then a short description of what their relationship with this character is like, like friends or family, maybe even rivals! It could look like this: Tsunashi “Ten” Tetsuya '- Her older brother by two years. Shortly after Momo moves to South Cross Island in search of him, she finds him and moves in with him. He moved out of their family's home for school and Momo starts looking for him because their parents are often out on travels for work purposes. He later finds out about the PreCure's identities.'' Step 5 - Etymology "What the heck is this?!" was the first thing I though when I saw this section for the first time. Basically, this fancy word means the history of words, their origins, and how their form and meaning have changed over time. For us, this means "What does their name mean?" Usually, the name chosen for a character has some meaning to it, which is where the naming pages form earlier come into play again! The ones I linked to also note their meaning, which is great because that means you get to choose names that relate to your character! Also, I feature the Cure name's meaning here as well I'm just gonna list more examples of my characters, both for first and last names: ''Shinseichiri''' (新星塵) - Shinsei (新星) means "nova" while Chiri (塵) means "dust", making "Shinseichiri" mean "Nova dust". A nova is a star showing a sudden large increase in brightness and then slowly returning to its original state over a few months.'' For some context, Shinseichiri is the last name of my Star Twinkle Pretty Cure OC and she is an alien. She chose this name herself and it relates to her space theme. Also, it is a nod to her Cure name. Similar to this is Mimoto (身元) - literally translates into 'identity', a nod to Mimoto Miwa's Pretty Cure form, Cure Identity. Lastly, Azamugawa (欺川) - composed from "欺" meaning deception and "川" meaning river. "Gawa/kawa" is a word which is typically found in Japanese last names, along with words like "hara", "mura" or "shima/jima". This time, the deception part of the name isn't a direct reference to this character's Cure form, but more towards his role within the story and team. Step 6 - Cure "???" This is the part about the character's Cure form. If your character isn't one, leave it out. First off, I add the Cure's introduction speech! It's what they say after they've transformed and I usually give all three types of english, kanji and romaji. For examples I have... "Dashing Entrance, Cure Licht!" '(颯爽登場、キュア リヒト！Sassō Tōjō, Kyua Rihito!)'' ''"Ladies and Gentlemen! Calm and technical, the mastermind! Cure Nocturne!" (レディース・アンド・ジェントルメン！静かと技術的、マスターマインド！キュアノクターン ！ Redīsu ando jentorumen! Shizuka to gijutsu-teki, Masutāmaindo! Kyua Nokutān!)'' After this, I write down the name again in english and katakana. Just so you know, the Cure name is always in katakana and starts with "キュア" ("kyua"). In the same sentence, I add the transformation item. Afterwards, I sometimes add the transformation phrase or just describe the transformation scene and then in another paragraph I add the attacks, like so: ''Nebula Compound (ネビュラコンパウンド): Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Nebula is able to perform this attack.'' ''Licht Beam (リヒトビーム) - Cure Licht's first attack. She basically just fires a beam of light at the enemy.'' ''Furud Azimuth''' (フルッドアジムス) - Cure Licht's second attack, performed with the Star Sword Licht.'' Step 7 - Trivia * Here I add short bits of information I couldn't fit in the text * It could also be facts about the character like birthdays * I don't know whatever else to add * But I always do it in these cool bullet points Step 8 - Gallery This is the place to add pictures of the character. I do it by adding a gallery right onto the page, but I also frequently see people link to a seperate page to not clutter the page. Thank you for reading my ramblings! This was part 2 of my guide series and I plan to write more in the future! Again, this is all just tips and suggestions and I don't want to criticise anybody who does it different! If there's any guide you want to see, tell me! '''''Windra out! Category:Guides Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Windra's hopefully useful guides